IKV Grangah
IKV Grangah, a Kurak class battlecruiser. about 500 meters. Klingon ship, battlecruiser first. Multi-role definitely present, but secondary to winning battles. Ship has an insane forward punch, but not as much all-around firepower - is designed to fly at enemy guns blazing and does this really, really well. has very, very large distruptor cannons on a very limited forward arc. They will hurt you. Gamnar has scavenged and added two anti-proton beam turrets that replace aft weapons emplacements. They look like odd little pylons but have much wider field of fire. Gamnar has also enhanced the multirole aspect of the Grangah, by horse trading for "Borrowed" federation tech. The Grangah is a sort of a zoo ship, featuring many officers who'd have limited or non existent advancement possibilities elsewhere. 'Crew:' *'Gamnar: C/O '- a Klinzai Man. He was part of the Klinzai 13th fleet. This fleet was declared "Dishonored" bu Real Klingon Houses and purged. Gamnar fled rather than let his command crew be executed. He found save haven at Freehold. Gamnar is an honorable man with a storng moral compass. Has a 6th sense about impending assassinations, a facility which has fallen into disuse. *''' M'rel:' XO. Imperial Klingon male. An engineer. He was a low born Klingon and became an engineer. He migrated to Freehold after hitting a class based ceiling on his advancement. M'rel is not enculturated with the warrior mentality as much. he understands it, and Warrior born Klingons need to find battle and glory. But he's an engineer at heart. *'Klovvda', Sci A Green Orion Female. She is super intelligent. She escaped slavery while inside the Empire. Drifted, educating herself, but encountered the usual race/class bias. Emmigrated to Freehold. became a science officer for House Javos in order to study stellar phenomena up close.She is well known among the science community of the Far Region, and often visits the Green Ghetto on Oz. She is Culturally as much Klingon as she is Green Orion and so sticks with the Grangah *'Nosag Sec - Green Orion Male. Former Gladiator. Rescued by the Dithium mines of hell, he was repaired and found almost a second chance at life. He likes the fighting life style. He gravitated towards the Klingon Sphere and is now Gamnar's chief body guard. Scary good fighter. Also makes a point of visiting the Green Ghetto when at Renaissance Station. *'Teifa -' Orion Male. Arrived by cargo vessel on Freehold one day. Scans show bio-sculpting has been done. His name has no prior connections. Teifa joined the House Javos fleet. He has extensive training in Starship tactical. He rose through the ranks and is now the tactical Officer for the Grangah. Note - the Ane know his story and vouch for him. He was a member of an Orion World's legit defense force, and was working his way up to command a legit Orion vessel. There was a corruption scandal and his C/O planted evidence to deflect blame and make "Teifa" look guilty. This succeeded and Teifa fled. Teifa hooked up with an old friend from Orion Academy who'd gone pirate. Old Friend knew teifa was not cut out for the Pirating life and so bought him a bio-sculpt, a fresh identity and put him on a boat way. way far away. Teifa owes his friend a favor, but is a straight shooter through and through. * Hirom', Lethean Male CMO Letheans are commonly used as psionic hitmen by the Klingons. Letheans are generally weak psionically, but are specialized for Psionic combat. They have natural attacks and defenses that are very strong. Hirom has never done this work, nor is he likely to. He became a Doctor because that's where his heart called him. He is fascinated by Psionic healing and shadows Ane healers around when he can. Sadly, he has no facility for this and cannot learn it, although he's become knowledgable about the science of it. He can use the Lethean natural facility for "You don't see me" and "Forget me" to make people forget pain. he is working on developing enough skill with this to allow him to make remembered pain smaller and less traumatic. Hirom is a member of a secret Lethean underground which seeks more freedom from the Klingon Empire. In any Real Klingon house, he'd be viewed as a pet assassin, or a dangerously loose canon and killed. Hirom, like all Letheans dislikes this view intensely. He is an excellent combat medic and doctor, due to practice with the Grangah *'Negos', Sci Orion Male, Serves House Jav os seeking Scientific freedom *'Nolle', Orion Male, Serves House Javos seeking engineering freedom *'Talash', Hildaran Male, Tactical. Looks like a dragon dude. Serves at Freehold to escape the species based glass ceiling. Note Teifa, Negos and Nolle have visited the Green Ghetto. It disturbed them and they liked it which disturbed them more. They are chewing this over. They'll make brief visits and then pester Klovvda with questions. She is working them through old baggage. 'Other Crew: *'Broka: '''Klingon, Male. Security. Not born into the Warrior Caste, he came to Freehold to become a Warrior. He's a fanboy of the Way of the Warrior. *'Gnarf: Klingon Male. Security. He is good at shooting and breaking things. He likes bloodwine, women. parties and various sports. Has little interest in Philosophical matters or politics. He's the fourth son of the second son of a Klingon Lord. He came to Freehold specifically to shoot people and break things and avoid politics, which he hates. 'Notes' The IKV Grangah has a Klingon Uniform for Klingons. For non-Klingons the uniform is black pants, and a black jacket, with a colored diagonal stripe from left top to right bottom, which has signage on it that displays rank, position and awards. On the Dress uniform this is an old fashions klingon sash. They use a wrist mounted communicator/computer/scanner in different styles with different functions. Klovvda's, for instance is a large tyricorder strapped to her arm. The issued Sidearm is a phaser done in Klingon style (Pirate pistol shaped) which can also be used as a small hammer in combat. People can use their own weapons, and can carry Batleths, swords or whatever pointy things they like. This is, after all, a Klingon ship. Gamnar has borrowed a lot of Hailey's paranoid tricks for his uniforms. This style is gaining currency among the rest of the Freehold fleet. M"rel, by contrast wears a full Klingon armor on duty, unless he has an excuse to dive into a coverall and get dirty. Although they use Phasers that look Klingon (For versatility) for heavy weapons they use Disruptor rifles that punch waaay out of proportion. If you are violent enough to make Disruptor rifles necessary, then you are worth over shooting. Category:Ships Category:Starbase 600 Game Category:Klingon Space